Dex Holders' games
by pokespe reddo
Summary: watch the story that dex holders play games. funny plots. Read and find out. Some shippings included.
1. Chapter 1

**Dex Holders' Games **

**Me: hello everybody welcome to my first fanfic "Dex Holders' Games" please let ****me know if there are some grammar wrongs.**

**Me: i remake this because my previous one is horrible.**

**All dex holders : let's start the story!**

**Red : our author does not own pokespe.**

* * *

Chapter: 01 King's game part one

"it's too boring" Gold started. "What shall we do?" Crystal added. "Let's play some game" Red suggested. "Platinum mind if we play some games in your house?" Blue asked. "Yes, of course you can" Platinum replied. "Okay! Now let's start the king game!" Blue said with an evil grin. Everyone gulped as they heard the word "king game" "uhh Blue san, are you sure about that?" Ruby asked worrily." " what's wrong senpai? King game is good game." The younger dex holders added. It's because you guys didn't know." Red replied. "Okay! Let's start the game."

All the dex holders picked the paper

"who's the king!" Everyone shouted in unison. Green smirked and everyone relived that the king is not Blue or Gold. But unfortunately, Green has an evil side.

* * *

_Red - 1_

_Green - king_

_Blue - 6_

_Yellow - 2_

_Gold - 5_

_Silver - 3_

_Crystal - 4_

_Ruby - 9_

_Sapphire - 7_

_Emerald - 12_

_Diamond - 8_

_Pearl - 10_

_Platinum - 11_

_Black - 14_

_White - 13_

"No.1," Red gulped."kiss the one who you love" Green said. "Ehh! Green where do you learn to do this" Red exclaimed. Green pointed his finger toward Blue. "Blue..." Red he move toward Yellow and kissed her on cheek. Yellow blushed and Blue chuckled. Green then continue " no.6" Blue gulped. "Don't forget to pay me 10000PKD after this" Green said. "Yes~~~" Blue replied happily. "Start next round. "Green said coldly.

* * *

"who's the king!" everyone shouted and blinked a few second and everyone have a bad feeling about this.

Red - 4

Green - 1

Blue - 3

Yellow - 10

Gold - King

Crystal - 2

Silver - 8

Ruby - 9

Sapphire - 5

Emerald - 7

Dia - 6

Pearl - 14

Platinum - 12

Black - 11

White - 13

Gold looked at everyone but not his senior slowly. "no.9, tell me how you confessed to no. 5" Gold said. "Wha! Confessed!? Did i confessed to Sapphire ?" Ruby exclaimed. Sapphire gritted her teeth. Try to control her anger."no. 5, punch him." Sapphire smiled. "Thanks Gold," she said."nah" Gold replied. Ruby wave his hand rapidly not let angered Sapphire to come. "It's too late now. Ruby you son of a *****!" Sapphire punched Ruby with all her might. "Urggh! Ruby shouted and flew back about 10 meters knocking all the thing in his way. "Sorry Platinum" Sapphire said. "It's o..okay senior" Platinum said in fear. "Next,No.1 Kiss No.3, 3 seconds in mouth" "What!" Green shouted. "This is for what you did to Red-senpai" "I should have expect that..." Green muttered. "Gold! Why you let him kiss sis!" Silver shouted. "Sorry pal" Gold replied. Green move toward the blushing Blue. "Sor...sorry" He said and kiss in her mouth. Blue's eyes widened and enjoy the kiss for three seconds. "It...It's okay" She replied back. "Next round!" Gold shouted. "Wait!" Blue said. "We should try something on our juniors" the junior dex holders gulped.

"Who's the King!" everyone shouted. Emerald chuckled. And said "he he he" Evilly

* * *

**Me : others will be on part two and part three. I promise you that the later chapter will not be short. **

**Me : Blue, how's this punishment.**

**Blue : you called that a punish i think i liked that **

**Me Silver Green : what!**

**Blue : Please leave review to us.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: here is the second chapter of Dex Holders' Games.**

**Red: I hope I will get the king in this chapter.**

**Yellow: Me….. Me too.**

**Me: okay I will make sure that one of the kanto dex holders will get. Okay red now do your job.**

**Red: our author doesn't own pokespe**

* * *

Chapter 02: king game part two

"Who's the king!" every one exclaimed. Emerald smiled and said "hehehe…."

_Red – 4_

_Green – 6_

_Blue – 1_

_Yellow – 3 _

_Gold – 8_

_Silver – 2 _

_Crystal – 7 _

_Ruby – 5 _

_Sapphire – 11_

_Emerald – king _

_Dia – 10 _

_Pearl – 9 _

_Platinum – 13_

_Black – 12 _

_White – 14 _

"Senior Blue, you said we should try something on the younger dex holders' right?" Emerald asked. "Yelp" Blue answered. "So, no.9, slam no.12 with your inferape" Emerald stared "what!" Black shouted. "Sorry junior Black. Chimiko, punch junior Black" Pearl said. "Wait!" Black exclaimed. "Before that prez I mean White I need to tell you that I love you." "Woo!" Blue said while White's eye widened. "Black, I also have the same feeling toward you" White replied. "Wohooo!" Blue shouted "Pesky woman…" Green muttered. Silver glared to him. "Hurry up Pearl I am too lazy to wait" Emerald said. "yes, Chimiko punch" Pearl said. "Black close his eye firmly and waited for punch but inferape just punch slightly in his stomach. "YES! Plan succeed" Blue and Emerald said quietly each other. "Thanks rald" Blue said. "HE HE. This is too easy. So, another pair?" Emerald asked. "Of course" Blue said. "Next no.10, confess to the girl you like" Emerald said. Dia gulped. Then he move toward Platinum and said "Lady, I have a crush on you since I meet you. Will you accept me as your uhh… boyfriend?" Dia said. Everyone surprised but not Blue. "Yes" Platinum reply happily. "Okay let us start next round.

* * *

"Who is the king" everyone shouted. Black said "Yes! I got it"

_Red – 2 _

_Green – 1 _

_Blue – 6_

_Yellow – 3_

_Gold – 5_

_Crystal – 4 _

_Silver – 8_

_Ruby – 7_

_Sapphire – 14_

_Emerald – 13_

_Dia – 9_

_Pearl – 12_

_Platinum – 11_

_Black – King _

_White – 10 _

"No.12, pour water to no.13 hair. I want to see him with his hair down" Black said. "WHAT! Black where did you heard that from" Emerald exclaimed. Black pointed toward Gold. "Gold

!" Emerald shouted. Soon, Pearl came back with the bucket of water and pour that into Emerald's hair. The U-shaped hairs soon fall straight. "That's still cute" Sapphire said. All the dex holders laughed to the straight haired short guy. "Next, no.9 kiss no.11" Black continued. Platinum blushed. Dia walk toward Platinum and land a kiss on her cheek. "Woo! May be I could use you as my pupil too" Blue said to Black. After the kiss, Platinum face turned completely red. "Next round"

* * *

"Who is the king!" every one shouted. Silver smiled and turned toward Gold and said "you will pay for what you did to sis before" Gold gulped in fear.

_Red – 1_

_Green – 4_

_Blue – 3_

_Yellow – 2_

_Gold – 7_

_Crystal – 5_

_Silver – king_

_Ruby – 6_

_Sapphire – 14_

_Emerald – 8_

_Dia – 13_

_Pearl – 10_

_Platinum – 12_

_Black – 9 _

_White – 11 _

"no.6 let no.7 wear the most girly dress you have made" Silver said. "What the …." Gold muttered while Ruby quickly take the maid outfit from his bag and pull Gold into the dressing room. "It will take some time so I'll continue with others" Silver said. "No.14, punch Gold when he is finished"

"No.5, kick him with all your might". After that, Ruby walked out of the dressing room. "Dadadada my newest design of maid outfit" Everyone laughed out loud to the cross dressed Gold. "Silver…." Gold said angrily then a fist and a kick hit him. Fist in face and kick in stomach. He flew out of about 20 miles and flew out of the house toward the beach. "Oww. That hurts. Super serious gal and wild gal's power are more than a normal human" then he walked back to the building. "Start next round" he said.

* * *

"Who is the king!" everyone shouted. Soon, evilness filled the house. "he he he I finally got this" Blue said. "NO!" every dex holders shouted in unison.

_Red – 1 _

_Green – 4_

_Blue – king_

_Yellow – 2_

_Gold – 5_

_Crystal – 6_

_Silver – 3_

_Ruby – 9_

_Sapphire – 7_

_Emerald – 10_

_Dia – 8_

_Pearl – 14_

_Platinum – 11_

_Black – 13 _

_White – 12_

"No.1 kiss no.2 french kiss, 30 seconds." Blue said. "WHAT!" Red and Yellow shouted their face turned red as they said. "Remember, king's orders are absolute. You need to follow." Blue said. "damn it" Red muttered. Then he move toward yellow and kiss her in mouth her face widened as Red's tongue move into her mouth. Then she hugged and enjoy the kiss for 10 seconds. "Time's up" Blue said "But you can continue if you like" the kissing couple immediately separate as they heard Blue's word. "No.5, have a date with no.6 tomorrow" Blue said. "Thanks Blue-senpai" Gold said. "I need to have a date with this flirt!" Crystal exclaimed. "No.2,No.1 also have a date tomorrow" Blue continued. "WHAT!" both Red and Yellow shouted. "no.9 make no.3's hair the most girly style you can." Blue said "NO! SIS! Why?" Silver shouted. "Sorry silvy but I want to make you look like a girl since we are masked child" Blue replied. Soon, silver's straight long red hair turned to the ponytail hair. "BWAHAHA!" Gold shouted out loud. "no.8, make the most delicious food to no.11, no.7 kiss the boy who you like on cheek." "WHAT! You want me to kiss Ruby?!" Sapphire said. "I never said you need to kiss Ruby." Blue replied and Sapphire blushed and said "whatever" then she walked toward ruby and kiss him on cheek then she said "Ruby, I love you." "Yes!" Blue said "No.12, kiss no.13" White didn't say anything and move toward Black and kiss him in mouth. Black's eye widened and everyone looked shocked. "okay let's start next round."

* * *

"WHO'S the king!" everyone shouted and Red said "YES!"

_Red – king_

_Green – 4_

_Blue – 1_

_Yellow – 3_

_Gold – 7_

_Crystal – 2_

_Silver – 6_

_Ruby – 5_

_Sapphire – 10_

_Emerald – 8_

_Dia – 14_

_Pearl – 12_

_Platinum – 9_

_Black – 11_

_White – 13_

"no.1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14, LET'S HOLD THE battle tournament later." Red said happily. "WHA!?" everyone shouted. "it's too late now we need to sleep." Red said and then walk toward his bed. "It's 11 pm already" he said and everyone walk to their bed and sleep happily.

* * *

**ME: I wrote part 2 and part 3 together so there will not be part 3**

**Red: I'm too excited for the battle tournament.**

**Me: maybe I should add generation 6 battle system into it. **

**Red: what's that?**

**Me: Mega evolution.**

**Red: wow wow wow wow wow**

**Me: stop wow. Yellow kiss him **

**Yellow: eek!**

**Red: what?! I've kissed her a lot today.**

**Blue: ho ho ho **

**Green: pesky woman….**

**All dex holders: please give review to our lazy author so he can continue on writing.**

**Me: eek! Blue you told to everyone**

**Blue: ho ho ho. There's a poll on the lazy author profile. Please vote.**

**Me: don't call me lazy author!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tennis match

**Me: here's the third chapter of dex holders games. Dating scenes will not be in dex holders' game I'll skip them and I will write them as another story. So please wait.**

**Red: Our author does not own pokespe. :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Poke` tennis

"Ahem! Guys, today we're going to play the Poke` tennis!" Blue said. "Woohoo!" everyone except Red shouted. "What's that?" Red said. "What! You don't know that!" everyone said in unison. "Umm… maybe I spent many time on Mt. Silver so I don't know about that. ahHaha" Red said. Everyone sweat dropped. "That is a tennis game which trainer and pokemon paired to play. Trainer can use a racket but pokemon can't. Team that got one mark will win so that's a short match." Blue explained. "Last time we played it when you're at Mt. Silver. That time, Gold was the champion so this time he doesn't need to participate with us. He can directly participate in third round." "Good job, Gold" Red said. "hehe" Gold smirked. "umm.." Red thought. "What's wrong Red?" Blue asked. "Can pokemon use the move?" Red said. "Of course. It can."Blue answered. "Okay let's start!"

* * *

**_First round Trainers and pokemons_**

Red – Pika

Green – Machamp

Blue – Blasty

Yellow – Dodosk

Silver – Weavile

Crystal – Monlee

Ruby – Feefee

Sapphire – Chic

Emerald – Sceptile

Dia – Lax

Pearl – Chimler

Platinum – Lopunny

Black – Bo

White – Amanda

**_First round Matches_**

Red vs Black

Green vs Yellow

Blue vs Silver

Ruby vs Emerald

Sapphire vs Pearl

Dia vs White

Platinum vs Crystal

_**Judge**_

Gold

* * *

**Red vs Black **

"READY?" the judge or Gold asked. "Yes!" both Red and Black answered. "Start!" Gold shouted.

Red started the ball. Black countered easily. Pika then use iron tail. The ball flew quickly toward Black. "Bo, Mega punch!" Black ordered his pokemon. The pig pokemon did as he's told. He hit the ball with mega punch and the ball flew quickly toward Pika. "Pika, use thundershock on the ball" Red said. Pika nodded and electricity strike the ball the ball slow down. "Pika, jump!" Red said. Pika's body surrounded in the lightening and jump toward ball. "Pika, Electric tail!" Red said. "Electric tail? What's that move?" Everyone wondered. The voltage tackle like electric surrounded tail and Pika's tail grew shiny with the electricity. Pika hit the ball with it's tail and the ball move in a god speed toward Black's field. Black tried to cover it but the ball was too quick to be covered. Red then wins the match. "Red-senpai wins" Gold announced. "Red-senpai" Gold called. "What's up? Gold" Red answered. "where do you learn that move "electric tail"?" Gold asked everyone too wanted to know. "That's my own move. I created it in Mt. Silver When I am training there, I let Pika try to use volt tackle only in his tail. That's the move electric tail come from." Red answered and everyone surprised that he can create such a powerful move. "Okay. Start next round."

* * *

**Green vs Yellow **

Yellow started the ball. The ball flew to Green side. "Machamp finish quickly. Mega punch with all your hands." Green commended. Machamp nodded and all his of his fist start glowing and the for hands all hit straight to the ball. "Dodosk, Tri-attack." Yellow said. The three headed bird nodded and shoot out thunder, ice, fire. All three hit the ball and the ball become frozen. "YES!" Yellow said and she hit the iced ball with racket. The iced ball flew toward machamp. "Machamp, stomp." Green commended. Machamp nodded and it stomped the ball with it's foot. The ball hit the ground and it's rise into the air. "Machamp, throw me toward the ball." Machamp nodded and it threw it's trainer straight to the air. Green then smashed the ball toward the dead end of Yellow's side. Yellow ride on Dodosk and the three headed bird run toward the ball. Yellow hit tried to hit it with her racket but it's too late. The ball hit the line and bounced outward. "Green-senpai wins." Gold said. "Good job Yellow." Red said. Yellow blushed and said "Thanks".

* * *

**Blue vs Silver **

"Sis, I won't hold back to you this time" Silver said to Blue. "HoHo you're too weak to said this kind of words to me" Blue replied. "Start!" Gold shouted. Blue start the ball. She hit the ball to Silver highly. "Wevile, metal claw." Silver commended. The black cat pokemon nodded and did as he's told. The ball felw toward Blasty. "Ho Ho silvy you're too young to hold back on me. Blasty, hydro canon" Blue said. "WHAT ! SHE USE ULTIMATE MOVE IN THIS GAME!?" everyone shouted. Blasty shot out two huge water pump it hit the tennis ball and all the player in the other side of the field. "Blue-senpai wins" Gold announced. "It was a boring match"

* * *

**Ruby vs Emerald **

Ruby started the ball. Emerald easily countered it. "Feefee, aquatail." Ruby commended to Feefee. Aquatail hit the ball and the ball flew toward Sceptile but Emerald hit the ball with racket from his extended hand. The ball flew up high to Ruby. "Feefee hydro pump." The water snake pokemon shot out the pump of water from its mouth and shot toward the ball. The ball flew toward Sceptile. "Sceptile, Solar beam." The sun ray shot out from lizard pokemon's back and flew straight toward Ruby. Ruby tried to counter it with his racket but racket broke into two pieces and the ball hit right into Ruby's face. "Ouch. That must be hurt." Gold muttered. "Ruby's racket's broken so the winner belongs to Emerald." Gold announced. "yay! I win" Emerald shouted happily.

* * *

**_Sapphire vs Pearl_**

Sapphire started the ball. It flew straight to Pear's head. Pearl can't counter the tennis ball. The ball hit Pearl's face and flew upward. "Chimler, fire punch." The fire ape hit the ball with his flaring fist and the ball flew toward Sapphire's stomach. Sapphire gritted her teeth. When she was about hit the ball back, Gold announced, "Due to this two players so dangerous two of them must out." "WHAT!" Sapphire and Pearl shouted. "Why? Curse you Gold." Sapphire shouted. "Don't curse on me, curse author he is the one who give me script" Gold replied. "okay, curse you author!" Sapphire shouted.

* * *

**Dia vs White**

"it's time to start the match. WAKE UP DIA" Pearl shouted but no reply. Pearl shook his head toward Gold and he announced "Due to Dia didn't wake up in time, White wins". "YES!" White shouted. Then she hugs Black. Black's face turn red. After she realize that she quickly release Black from her hug and she said "sorry" to Black and then blush furiously. Blue took a photo of that. "Pesky woman….." Green muttered.

* * *

**Platinum vs Crystal**

"Start!" Gold shouted. Crystal started the ball. Platinum countered it. "Lopunny, hi jump kick." Lopunny jumped and kick the ball. The ball flew back to Crystal. "Monlee, mega punch." The boxing pokemon punch the ball with his glowing fist. The ball move back toward Platinum. Platinum dodge it but Lopunny kicked back to Crystal. "Time to finish this. Monlee, Bullet punch" The extreme speed punches hit the ball. The ball flew to the other side with god speed. Platinum couldn't see the ball until it hit the ground with a loud tud. "Crystal wins! Good job super serious gal." Gold announced but a tennis ball flew right into his face. "Don't call me that" Crystal replied.

* * *

**_Second round Trainers and pokemon_**

Red – Poli

Green – Charizard

Blue – Nido

Crystal – Megaree

Emerald – Dusclops

White – Darling

**_Second round matches_**

Red vs Crystal

Green vs Blue

White vs Emerald

**_Judge_**

Gold

* * *

**Red vs Crystal **

Red started the ball. Crystal countered it easily. The ball flew toward Poli. Poli punched the ball back to Megaree. "Megaree, vine whip." Crystal said to her Megaree. Two thick vines come out from Megaree's neck and hit the ball. The ball flew toward Poli. "Poli, ice beam an mega punch!" Red said. Poli shot out a beam of ice and shot toward the ball. When the iced ball come near toward him, he used mega punch. The ball broke from iced state and flew quickly toward Megaree. "Megaree, Frenzy plant!" Crystal shouted. Red smirked. The thick roots shoot out from ground and hit the ball hardly. The ball flew to Red's side more faster than Poli's shot. Red said to Poli "Poli, counter!" Poli nodded and waited the ball to hit him. The ball hit him and flew upward. Poli hurt from the frenzy plant powered ball. Then he jumped toward the ball and hit the ball strong twice as Megaree's shot. The ball flew so quick that it was unable to see with eyes and hit the ground of Crystal's side flew outward. "Red-senpai wins" Gold announced.

* * *

**Green vs Blue **

Blue started the ball. Green hit the ball back to Blue. "Nido, double kick." Blue commended to her nidoqueen. Nido jumped and kicked the ball twice. The ball flew toward Green. "Charizard, finish the match. Fire blast!" Charizard nodded and he shot out the huge fire ball. The huge fire ball hit the tennis ball and the tennis ball flew toward Nido. "Nido, surf" Blue commended. "What?" Green exclaimed. Nidoqueen sent out a huge wave and the wave slammed the ball. The ball, along with the wave, flew to Green and Charizard. The wave hit Green and Charizard making them wet and the ball hit the ground and move slowly to the end of the field. "Blue-senpai wins" Gold announced. "Yes!" Blue shouted and smiled happily.

* * *

**White vs Emerald**

White started the ball. Emerald hit it back. "Darling, headbutt." White said to her deerling. Darling waited the ball to come close and hit it with her head. The ball flew back to Emerald's Dusclops. "Dusclops, Blizzard then shadow punch." Emerald said. Dusclops nodded and used blizzard to slow down the ball and freeze it. He then used shadow punch to hit the ball back to Darling. "Darling, Double kick." White commended. Darling jumped and kick the ball. The ball flew back to Dusclops. "Dusclops, double team the ball and use shadow ball." Emerald said. Dusclops used his psychic power to multiply the ball and hit back with several shadow ball. Uncountable amount of ball flew back to White. She couldn't help but watch the ball hit the ground and move outside. "Emerald wins" Gold announced. "It's time for show you guys my skill" Gold said happily.

* * *

**_Third round trainers and pokemon_**

Red – Vee

Blue – Blastoise

Emerald – Sceptile

Gold – Exbo

**_Third round matches_**

Red vs Blue

Gold vs Emerald

**_Judge_**

Green

* * *

**Red vs Blue **

Red started the ball. Blue didn't hit back herself. "Blasty, hydro pump." Blue said to her Blastoise. Blasty shot out two pump of water and hit the ball. The ball flew to Vee. "Vee, shadow ball." Red said to his espeon. Vee used two shadow ball to the tennis ball and it flew back to Blue side. "Blasty, hydro cannon." Blue said. "Oh no. Red's going to lose." Gold said. Red nodded to Vee and Vee nodded back. "Vee, Illusion tactic" Red shouted to Vee. The ball flew quickly pass Red and Vee and hit the ground. When it was going to hit the outside ground, Vee jumped out from the ground. "Vee, use psychic and control the ball." Red shouted. Vee used psychic and control the water ball. Vee threw the ball toward Blue. "This is easy." Blue said and wave her racket to the ball but the ball slide down to the ground and move quickly to Blasty. "Oh no! Blasty must recharge" Blasty couldn't help but watch the ball hit the ground outside of field. "Red wins" Green announced. "how could this be? How could the ball bent down automatically" Blue asked. Red pointed Vee and said "I let Vee use his psychic to control the ball."

* * *

**Gold vs Emerald **

Gold started the ball. Emerald hit it back. "Exbo, flame thrower" Gold said to his Typhlosion. Exbo shot out a beam of fire and hit the ball hardly. "Sceptile, Leaf storm." Emerald said. But unfortunately, he miscalculate the type disadvantage. Sceptile shot out a storm of leaf but it was overpowered by Exbo's flame thrower. The ball flew back to Emerald's side. Emerald hit the weakened ball with his extended hand. The ball flew upward. Gold jumped and smashed the ball back to Emerald's side. "Sceptile, Frenzy plant." Emerald said. Thick roots come out of the ground and hit the ball hardly. "You're still too weak shorty" Gold said back. "Exbo, full power blast burn" Exbo shot out a powerful ray of fire from his back to the ball. The ball hit back to Emerald side. Emerald tried to counter the ball with his extended hand but the ball is too powerful to be countered. Emerald's racket broken. "Gold wins" Green announced. "I'll win you Red-senpai" Gold said to Red. "Not so easy, Gold" Red replied back.

* * *

**_Final round pokemon_**

Red – Pika

Gold – Aibo

**_Final round match_**

Red vs Gold

**_Judge_**

Blue

* * *

**Red vs Gold **

Red started the ball. Gold hit it back upward. Red jumped and smashed the ball. "Aibo, Fire punch and Thunder punch!" Gold said. "I haven't seen Gold so serious" Crystal said. "He's serious because he wanted to win Red." Green answered back. Aibo use Fire punch in one of his tail and Thunder punch in other tail. Two punches hit the ball and the ball is surrounded by fire and thunder. "Pika use iron tail and charge the thunder then use thunder bolt." Red said. Fire and thunder surrounded ball come toward Pika. Pika use iron tail and slammed the ball to then ground. He then absorbed the electricity in the ball and shot thunder bolt toward the ball. The ball flew to Aibo. "Aibo, use ice punch and mega punch." Gold said. Aibo used ice punch to stop the electricity and use mega punch to knock back. "You're really strong Red-senpai. Last time I win by the first move." Gold said. "I'm stronger than this" Red replied. "Pika, time to end this. Volt tackle" Pika's body surrounded by electricity and tackled the ball. The ball surrounded with electricity flew to Aibo. "Sorry, Red-senpai. I'm gonna win this. Aibo, Triple mega punch" Gold said. Aibo use two mega punch with his tail and one with his hand. All three mega punch hit the ball and flew quickly toward Red that it can't see with eyes. "Pika, listen the movement and use electric tail and thunder." Red said. Pika concentrate on hearing and he heard the ball flew toward him. "PiKAAA!" it shouted and used electric tail. It flew back toward Gold and "CHUU!" shot out thunder. The tennis ball turned to the huge ball of thunder. "Aibo, 4-mega punch!" Gold shouted back. "AMM!" Aibo shouted and his two arms and two tails started glowing and hit the ball. "YAAAA!" Both trainer shouted in unison. Aibo paralyzed due to the huge amount of electricity. It can't hold the electricity tennis ball and fell backward. The ball hit the ground and flew outward. "Red wins" Blue said. "YES!" Red said. "Aww. I lost. You're really strong, Red-senpai" Gold said. Diamond woke up. "Is this time for my match?" he asked. Pearl slammed his head and said "You sleep through whole game" "HAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed.

* * *

**Me: thanks for reading the third chapter.**

**Gold: aww why can't I win. **

**Me: hey please. You're the strongest dex holder if there is no Red and Green. You win last time. **

**Gold: That's good. By the way readers, there is a poll in this lazy author profile. Please vote.  
**

**Red: I didn't think I can win you, Gold. It's good that I let Pika learn electric tail. **

**Gold: Red-senpai, teach my Pichu how to use electric tail. **

**Red: I'll teach you later.**

**Me: hey stop. It's not the place for you two to talk. Do your job, All dex holders.**

**All dex holders: Please leave review to our LAZY author. **

**Me: Don't call me lazy author. **


	4. Chapter 4 Snow world skating

**Me: sorry for late update. I am busying these days so I didn't have time to write fanfic. **

**Blue: Yo~~~ I'm back everyone. In today's story, we are going to start the Snow world arc.**

**Me: Stop, Blue you're going to said all of the story. Red hurry up before Blue spit out more words.**

**Red: OK. Our author doesn't own pokespe. If he owned, he will sure make us into anime.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Snow world skating.

"Blue, have you made an appointment in hotel?" Red asked. "Yes" Blue answer. "15 skateboards?" Red continued. "Yes."Blue answered "Food?" Red asked again. "Yes" Blue answer while holding her rage. "Clothes?" Red asked. "Don't take care of him. Let's go" Green said. "Ahh wait for me" Red said. "I'm just asking before Blue tricked us and make us pay for all the fees. Because the ice resort in Snowpoint city is too expensive." Red said while catching up others. "Red-senpai, Don't worry. That rich gal is going to pay for us" Gold said. "That's a relief." "LET'S GO!".

* * *

_**Snowpoint city**_

"AChoo! It's too cold" Sapphire said. "Guys, put on your winter dress before we froze into ice" Blue said. Everyone took out their clothes and put them on. Yellow didn't change anything. "Yellow, why didn't you put up your winter clothes?" Blue asked. "Be… because I forge….. forget to take along with me." She replied back while her tone shaking. "Take my coat." Red said and throw his winter coat to her. "Don't need to worry about me. I've spent many times on Mt. Silver with my normal suit." "But. Here's colder than Mt. Silver." Yellow replied back. "I'm okay." Red said and Yellow put on Red's winter coat. "Thanks" she said. Gold blinked a few time when he saw Crystal in her pink winter coat. He pinched himself hardly to make sure he isn't dreaming. "Did a saw a fairy?" He muttered. "Sapphire, are you cold?" Ruby asked Sapphire worriedly. "Better than before" She answered.

_**Resort **_

"Okay guys let us start skating!" Red shouted excitedly while he's in his new winter coat bought at the snowpoint city pokemart. "WooHoo" Gold shouted. "Want to play a race, Silver?" "if you say so" Silver replied. "I'm in." Red said. "Me too" Pearl said. "I'm in too. It's too fun to ride skate board" Dia said. "I'm in" Green said. Everyone blinked. "What did you say, Green? Are you feeling well?" Red asked. "I said I'm in. I'm fine" Green replied. "Am I dreaming?" Red shouted. Green punched him in face. "You're not dreaming." Green said. "Snow is white. So it won't dirty my clothes. I'm in too." Ruby said. "I'm in too" Emerald said. "wow, All my senpai are going to race the skateboard so I'm in too." Black said excitedly. "Platinum, there won't be any customers right?" Blue asked. "Yes, Senpai" Platinum answered politely. "What are you going to do, Blue?" Yellow asked. "Hehe, I just got the idea to let the boys start the poke skate." Blue said. "Meaning is the boys can race a race each other with their pokemons' help." "Good idea" White said. "Okay, boys, listen to me. There won't be any customers beside us so you can race a race with your pokemons' help." Blue said to the boys. "Yes!" Gold shouted. "You can use your one of your pokemon to race, so choose wisely." Blue continued. "Now, Start!" Blue shouted.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Everyone except Green and Silver shouted and start racing. "Come out! Exbo!" Gold shouted and release his Typhlosion. "So, his pokemon is Exbo, so, Weavile come out!"Silver release his Weavile. "Goldduck, go!" Green said and release his Goldduck. "Poli, go!" Red release his poliwrath. "Chimecho, Come out!" Pearl said and release his Inferape. " Sceptile, Come out." Emerald said. "Fee fee, come out." Ruby said. "Lax, come out~" Dia said. "Costa, Come out" Black said. They were equally good at skating. But for Gold, he's a pro in riding the skateboard. "Exbo," Use your flames in back as a turbo then boost me." Gold said. "Goldduck. Agility and use surf under the skateboard." Green said to his goldduck. "Poli, use ice beam and make an ice path." Red said. "Sceptile, Leaf storm my skateboard." Emerald said to his Sceptile. Sceptile nodded and blow a Leaf storm to Emerald's skateboard. "Weavile, Extreme speed while holding my skateboard." Silver said. "Chimecho, Bullet punch my skate board and ride up together." Pearl said and inferape did as he is told. "Lax~ Megapunch the skateboard~" Dia said. Munchlax use megapunch directly at the skateboard. The skateboard move quickly. "Costa, Surf!" Black said. Costa nodded and sends out a huge wave of water and Black ride on it.

* * *

"UMM.. Let me see now, Gold is 1st , Red is near 2nd, Green is 3rd ,Silver is 4th, Dia is 5th , and last is Ruby because he didn't let his pokemon use move." Blue announced to the girls at the finish line. "I can't believe Dia is in top 5." Yellow said. "Sissy boy why didn't he use move." Sapphire said. "Don't to hurry Sapph, He is using the move now." Blue replied back. "Fee Fee, hydro pump." Ruby said to Fee Fee. Fee Fee send out a huge pump of water and sent Ruby flying toward Gold. "Exbo, hurry up the flame. Full speed ahead!" Gold shouted. "Poli, Hydro pump to the finish line from air and combine Ice beam." Red said. Poli shot out a hydro pump from his left hand and shoot toward the finish line and then shot the ice beam from right hand and freezing it. Red rode onto the ice path and said. "Sorry Gold, I'm Going to win again." "Exbo, Flame thrower booster mode. We can't let Red-senpai win again." Gold said but it's too late Red is out of his sight. "Wow!" Gold shouted. Ruby land next to him with milotic. "Good job sissy boy." "HEh" Ruby smirked. Soon, all the other catch up Gold. But still, Gold was leading him. "It's too easy to win right, Poli." Red said to Poli while he's is surfing on ice path and watch at the other Dex holders."

* * *

"My scope is out of battery so I can't see who's leading." Blue said. "I hope they are all right." Crystal said. While Yellow was cleaning the cups of the other dex holders, Red's cup dropped and broken. "Red, I hope you're all right." Yellow said worrily. "Don't worry, Yellow. He's the champion of Kanto. That's just a cup, no problem" Blue said. "umm" Yellow nodded and cleaned the broken pieces.

* * *

"Yes! I almost at the finish line." Red said happily and move faster. But unfortunately, he tripped on the ice block and fell down toward the ground. "Poli!, ice beam!" Red shouted in the air. But it was too late. He landed the ground first and hit with huge rock in leg. "GGrh!" Red groaned and another rock hit his head and fell unconscious while bleeding.

"RGHHH!" Gold shouted. "Exbo, Blast burn turbo mode" Gold shouted. Typhlosion shot out huge wave of fire and boost Gold about 1000kmh. "Yes, I am second!" Gold shouted. The other Arrived soon at the finish line. "Gold, You're not second, you're first." Blue said. "What?" Everyone said. "But Red-senpai come faster than us." Gold replied. "RED!" Yellow said worrily and run out to find Red quickly. "Wait, Yellow" Blue said. "But Red.." Yellow said. "Gold, which way did he go?" Blue asked. "To finish line". Gold replied. "Good, he must be here somewhere. Let's find him quickly before 6 o' clock." Blue said. "Why before six o' clock?" Gold asked. Because there will be hailstorm tonight. So hurry. There's no time to talk." Everyone go out and find in separate way. Gold found that there was a field of Red snow near him and called all of the Dex holders and quickly run to it. "RED!" Yellow shouted and run quickly. When they reach the place where red liquid was come from, they found Red's head and right leg bleeding. Gold lifted Red on his Exbo and Run to the house quickly. Yellow heal him quickly. Everyone was worried about Red. "Don't worry, he's the champion of the league so he wouldn't be die so easily." Gold said. After Yellow healed him she said "I think he is not badly injured. But due to loss of blood, he need to rest. It's okay now. No need to worry." "Phew~ Good job Yellow" Blue said. "Thanks." Yellow said._ "You must be all right, Red" _Yellow said.

* * *

_**That night 11:30 pm **_

"unggh.." Red groaned and woke up. "Red, You're all right." Yellow said. And hugged him tightly. "URghh.. I… can'….. can't…. breath." Red said. "Do you know how I worried about you." Yellow said while crying. "Yel….. Yellow.. Release your hug or I …. Will…. Dead.. because of…. Breath." Red said. "Yellow suddenly realized this and release her hug then blushed. Blue took a photo of this. "Red-senpai, are you okay?" Gold asked. "My leg still hurt." Red said. "of course you will. You bones are nearly broken." Yellow said. "ahh I see. You healed me again. Right? Yellow. Just like my battle with Giovanni." Red said. "Take your rest now."Blue said. "Okay. Bye everyone" Red said and he went into sleep. All the other dex holders went to their room and sleep.

* * *

_**Next day**_

"today, we're going to play the pokemon snow ball war in here." Blue said happily. "WHAT! POKEMON SNOWBALL WAR?!" Everyone shouted. "If we play that here, we'll hurt the other people here." Red said. "I've bought this place so, there is only us and guests." Platinum said. "Guests?" Red wondered. "Long time no see, Red and Yellow de Viridian Grove" Said a figure with a Dragonite. Red's eye widened as he see the trainer "You're….."

To be continued.

* * *

**Me: Yelp today is a long chapter. But not long as poketennis. **

**Red: I want to play pokemon snowball war now with that **_**Guest.**_

**Me: I think I need to add more characters than that so I added a **_**Guest**_**. I think everyone will know who is he right. Now let's end the story. **

**All Dex holders: Please give review to our author. He need more review. There's only one review now. And user "rt8", thanks for adding our story to you favourite. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
